


Showers

by Caswingsuniverse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5479931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caswingsuniverse/pseuds/Caswingsuniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one shot on why Cas loves showers so much</p>
            </blockquote>





	Showers

Castiel constantly feels cold these days. He wears Dean’s flannel, burrows under fleece blankets, but nothing really fills his body with warmth anymore. Nothing can replace the scorching heat that had been his grace. The only thing that came close was showers. 

Castiel remembers the first time he realized this. It was after he had figured out how to properly wash his hair and body. He had stood under the spray, letting the pattering of water droplets echo in one of the bunker’s bathrooms. He turned up the heat all the way, let the water turn his skin a bright pink. He opened his eyes to a wall of steam, let himself slump a little. He no longer had wings to carry, to keep from brushing the floor, but each scalding droplet trailing down his back felt like his feathers brushing against his skin. The thick steam made everything in the shower fuzzy, a grainy picture like when his grace seeped out of his vessel. His hum of contentment lingers in the bathroom as well, reminding him vaguely of Heaven’s voices. 

In the shower, Castiel is an angel again. He felt the electricity of pain run through his veins but imagined it’s the lightning of his grace. The cool floor of the bathtub turned warm, giving him the sensation of floating. He smiled, eyes still closed. He stayed like this until the water turned chilly. He shivered as he dried off and dressed in more layers than usual. Dean complained about the lack of hot water while he did the dishes, and frowned when he saw the bright pink flush on his angel’s cheeks. 

“You shouldn’t turn it up so high, Cas,” he said, concern laced into his voice. “You could burn yourself.”

Castiel looked at the floor, holding his arms around himself, still shivering. 

Dean stepped forward, touching Castiel’s shoulder. “Hey… something wrong?”

Castiel shook his head, mumbling, “I’ll take shorter ones from now on, but I prefer the high temperature. It makes me feel warm again.”

Dean frowned, eyebrows furrowed and shadowing his eyes. He embraced the fallen angel, rubbing his hands up and down his back. “I’m sorry, buddy… Do what you need to do.”

Castiel felt the pounding of tears behind his eyes as he wrapped his arms around the hunter, suddenly warm again. He nuzzled the nape of Dean's neck, sighing. “Thank you…”


End file.
